Denial: A River of Love
by Faye-Azul-Tsuki
Summary: Rei moved and he already doesn't like his new school, but what happens when he meets Kai? Will things get any better...and will Rei tell Kai his biggest secret? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1:  Denial and the Meeting

_**Faye: So this is my first Beyblade fanfic and I must say that I love the pairing.**_

_**Rei: Did it have to me going through all this crap?**_

_**Kai:Shut up it'll get better...won't it Faye?**_

_**Faye:(evil laughter) I'll never tell.**_

_**Kai and Rei: (glares evilly) Oh yes...you will.**_

_**Faye: (laughs nervously) Why don't we get to the disclaimer. Rei you wanna take this one?**_

_**Rei: Sure...and while I do that (turns to Kai) you can tie her down.**_

_**Kai:(smirks and grabs the rope)**_

_**Rei:She doesn't own anything...although she probably wishes she did. I would ask but she's tied up at the moment. On with the story...**_

* * *

_Denial: A River of Love_

_Denial and the Meeting_

Today is my first day at my new school. JOY...no not really. I begged my mother to home school me. I did everything but get on my knees and beg over and over, hoping that she would have mercy on me and just give in. If it wasn't for my father, I think it would have worked. He seems completely intent on making my life a living hell. I hate that man so much. I mean even his presence makes my skin crawl. To everyone else, even my mother, he's the perfect _'dad'. _That just irritates me more, because I know the truth. He's the embodiment of pure evil, he would make the most fierce demon hide in a corner and beg for its mother. He talked my mother into sending me to school by telling her it would help my social skills.

So because of him here I am, sitting in a new class with new people. I hated my life before...yes... but at least I knew what to expect from the ignorant people I was forced to be around five days out of the week. I was never one to really like being around people in the first place. School did nothing to improve my view of the human race. Now I was forced to learn of all the new horrors that were in store for me here.

The teacher finally finished taking attendance, and decided to explain our assignment. I rolled my eyes wishing I was at home with my mother. At least she cared about me, which is more than I could say about anyone else. When the teacher stopped talking I was pulled out of my daze. One thought crossed my mind when a book was placed on my desk, 'I hate chemistry.' It's a course that combines math and science. Who in the hell decided to come up with this? Really you would think that people have more things to do than figure out ways to torture future generations. Don't get me wrong I'm smart, I just don't like math ...or science for that matter. My bastard of a father makes me memorize every thing he thinks will benefit me in the future. Which is usually anything he can gets his hands on. I had to memorize a book on how trains operate. Trains!

The work was easy for the most part. It took me about twenty-five minutes to get through it. The assignment consisted of mostly formulas and a couple took me longer than I expected. Once I was done, I looked around the class. Everything seemed so normal...boring. Nothing and no one caught my attention, that was until my eyes connected with red ones. I couldn't help but stare. My mouth got dry as my mind went in circles. He stared back at me, his face emotionless and cold. ' Why are you staring? Look away!' I just couldn't pull my eyes away from the ones that were saying a million things and nothing all at once. 'WHY AREN'T YOU LOOKING AWAY!'

_'Because you think he's hot._' A little voice inside my head said taunting me.

'Great now I'm crazy.' This was definitely going to be a long day. I already hated here and now I'm beginning to hear voices.

_'No you're not._' The sarcasm was so obvious and it frustrated me to no end. On top of that, I was still staring into those crimson eyes that left me puzzled as to what the owner of them was thinking. _'B__ut you do think he's hot.'_

'What?...I'm not gay!'

_'Who knows you might be.'_

'I'M NOT DAMN IT.'

_'Whatever.' _

'I'M NOT AND YOUR PISSING ME OFF!' I was already having a bad day and this voice wasn't helping any.

_'Fine...fine. You're just attracted to beauty...even if it happens to be a guy.' _This was getting on my very last nerve. I wanted to yell or at very least hit something.

'You're crazy.'

_'This coming from the one talking to himself...right.' _

I jumped when I heard the bell ring signaling the end of first hour. I hadn't even noticed the boy, I had spent the majority of the hour staring at, leave the room. I picked up my book and the assignment then handed them to the teacher on my way out of the classroom. She had a look on her face that I have seen too many times to count. It was a look of curiosity and confusion fused into one. Her eyes were focused and she was rapidly looking over my appearance. Her eyes came to my face when I cleared my throat. She opened her mouth but closed it just as quickly. There was a light blush on her cheeks and I was hoping it was out of embarrassment. If it wasn't, this year was going to be very awkward. I turned and began to walk out of the classroom, then stopped in the doorway, a smile crept its way to my face. I turned to her and simply told her what I knew she wanted to know. "I'm a boy." Without letting her reply, I walked out of the classroom. Most people did, at one point or another, mistake me for a girl. It was just something I was used to by now. I just hoped that it wouldn't be as bad here as it was before.

As I walked down the hallway my thoughts drifted back to the crimson eyed boy from first hour. 'I wonder what he was thinking about when he looked at me. Maybe, he wasn't even looking at me. Maybe, he was just looking in my general direction.' For some reason, I felt sad when my mind came to the latter thought.

_'So you're thinking of that one guy from earlier right?'_

'So what if I am?'

_' I have to say this because I care about you...GET A LIFE!'_

'SHUT-UP! No one asked you.'

_'I say the things you don't want to admit to. What makes you think I care if you ask me or not?'_ There really was nothing that I could say to that. I was thinking about him but it wasn't like I thought he was cute or anything. Maybe I was thinking about him so much because I actually wanted to talk to him. I mean he certainly looked interesting. His crimson eyes captivated you. His two toned hair left you wondering if it was actually natural or if he dyed it that way. Then, there were the marks on his face, which did nothing but add to the mystery of his appearance. Oh god, and his lips, they looked so...kissable. I stopped dead in my tracks at that thought, trying to shake it. Not wanting to believe that I actually just thought something like that about a guy, a guy that I didn't even know.

Once I gathered my composure I started walking again. I was quickly lost in my thoughts that was, until I hit something. It was kind of soft but it barely moved. I, however; fell backwards and my books flew out of my hands. "Sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry." I said but didn't look up to see who it was that I ran into; I just kept picking up my books. When I did look up I froze. 'It's the same boy from first hour, but what's his name?'

_'Ask!'_

'I can't do that.'

_'Why not? It's perfect timing. I mean you did just run into him so now is your chance.' _I didn't respond. I was trying to get my breathing under control and take my mind off the complete embarrassment I felt. _'Ah! You're such a damn coward Rei!'_

'Leave me alone.' I responded weakly. My legs felt like jello but I shook it off and stood up. " I'm sorry for running into you...um...what's your name?" I guess I'll have to thank my mother for raising me to have good manners. If she didn't I would have ran away without saying anything at all.

"My name is Kai Hiwatari." His voice was unreadable, a perfect match to the rest of his demeanor and it just made him seem even more interesting to me.

"Nice to meet you. My name is..."

"Kitten."

"What?" I was taken aback by what he decided he would call me. I had hoped I didn't hear what I thought I heard.

_'I have to say Rei, it's a very nice name for you._'

'Would you go away already!'

_'No...you need me, and when you admit that, things will be so much easier for you.'_

While his face and voice remained emotionless, his eyes showed something along the lines of amusement. I felt sadness spread through my whole body. 'He's going to be just everybody else. He's not different.' I wanted to cry but I couldn't do that. He took a step toward me and I took a step back before I could stop myself. He smirked and moved closer. Again, I moved back. We went on with this like it was a dance. That was, until my back hit a wall. He put his arm on the side of my head and I looked away. It felt weird to be this close, but not in a bad way.

_'Are you...blushing?_' I was really beginning to hate this little voice. I wanted to suffocate it, to make it shut up, but that would also mean killing myself. While my life wasn't worth much to other people I did place some value on it.

'NO!'

_'OH MY GOD! YOU ARE! Oh this is just too good. You're never going to live this down.'_

"You remind me of a kitten, so that's what I'll call you." He never moved his arm, nor did his voice change.

"B...but I...my..." Before I could finish he turned to leave.

"See you later... Kitten." I could practically feel the smirk he must have had on his face, but I couldn't help but notice that under the coldness and twisted sense of humor, his voice was very attractive. It was deep and soothing. I turned and ran as fast as I could to class. All the time, trying to keep my mind off of him but I found it hard to do and I felt disgusted with myself because of it.

* * *

_**Kai:(yells to Rei)Rei I gotta handle this it's the end of the chapter**_

_**Rei: Go ahead I got her**_

_**Faye: Help me...please...PLEASE!**_

_**Rei: Shut up!**_

_**Kai:Well we hoped you enjoyed the chapter and please review. Faye would highly appreciate it...isn't that right?**_

_**Rei:(screams) OUCH! SHE BIT ME!**_

_**Faye: Damn right! Don't push me Rei.**_

_**Kai: I gotta go now! Remember review and...Rei will be your friend.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Inner Voice

_**Faye: Finally I'm out of those stupid ropes. (sighs) Well here is chapter 2 I hope I didn't make you wait too long.**_

_**Rei: I hope I don't have rabies from that bite.**_

_**Kai: I'm sure you don't, so don't worry about it.**_

_**Faye: WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY HUH REI?**_

_**Rei: I'm trying to say that YOU'RE A CRAZY WOMAN WHO BIT ME!**_

_**Faye: (chases Rei) OH I'M GONNA DO A LOT MORE THAN JUST BITE YOU.**_

_**Rei: KAI...KAI HELP!**_

_**Kai: No...wait...stop...police. Well I tried.**_

_**Faye: COME BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!**_

_**Kai: Since I'm the only sane one around here I guess I'll handle this...yet again. (sighs) Faye doesn't own Beyblade...thank god...and enjoy chapter 2 remember review...or don't. I don't really care, but Faye might.**_

* * *

_Denial: A River of Love_

_Inner Voice_

I was still running down the hall when I heard the bell ring. I didn't think I'd spent that much time in the hallway, but I was terribly mistaken. When I finally did get to class, the teacher was in the middle of explaining something. When he noticed me standing at the door he stopped and motioned for me to come to his desk. The whole class was silent except for the few whispers I heard from people. I was determined not to let any of this get to me.

"So you finally decided to join us." The voice I heard was different than what I expected. The voice that came from the man standing before me wasn't mysterious at all. It wasn't cold, or even slightly dangerous. Actually, it was the opposite. It was soft and calm. " Sorry for being late, I had to find the class. It won't happen again." I tried to speak evenly but I was still out of breath. It was obvious by my uneven intake of air and flushed face. He smiled, "It's fine, take your seat. It's the last seat in the third row." I walked to my seat and on the way everyone I passed stared at me. "She's cute." I heard a boy with black hair and dark eyes say. If only he knew I was a guy; I wonder what he would say then.

I just kept walking trying to ignore the stares and small whispers. It wasn't easy though. I wanted to correct every single one of them as I passed. At the same time, I wanted to punch every single person in the face. Good news for them, I'm not a violent person. I'm a guy not a girl, and having people think that I'm a girl is just so frustrating that I tended to have violent thoughts. My father told me the gender confusion was because I let my hair grow out so long. He even offered me money to cut it. Well screw him! I just couldn't bring myself to cut my hair; I am incredibly too attached to it. I sat in my seat and put my head down. 'I don't feel like being here, but it's better than going home.' I thought as I sighed.

"Hey you're new right?" I lifted my head to stare into deep brown eyes. I had to resist the urge to say 'duh'. Instead I simply nodded. He played with his dark red hair. "My name's Byakoni, how do you like it here so far?"

Byakoni…I like that name it's something that I've never heard before. "My name's Rei, and so far I have had a somewhat bad day, but it's ok." So I lied, it wasn't 'ok'. I was going insane and I wanted to go home but can you really blame me? My day was horrible and it wasn't even third hour yet.

"Well, have you made any friends yet?" I couldn't help but wonder why he was so interested in me. I couldn't let anyone get to close to me because I didn't want to be hurt later by people who claimed to be my friends.

" No, not really." He opened his mouth to say something, but the teacher chose that exact moment to ask us to stop talking. The rest of the English class was spent talking about Shakespeare and the purpose behind his work. It was a boring topic to most people but I actually found it interesting. I wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but English was one of my favorite subjects. In fact if anyone asked me, I would say that school sucked if only to get them to leave me alone.

The bell rung and I was one of the first people to leave the classroom. I decided to go straight to my next class and not get side tracked, no matter what happened. Surprisingly, I got there with no problem at all. Sure there were the few odd looks and some comments, I was new to this school after all, but nothing too bad. I walked into third hour, pre calculus, and went to the only empty seat there was. I was too caught up in my own thoughts to notice much of anything around me. 'Kitten...really? How do I remind him of a Kitten?' I asked myself for what seemed like the millionth time.

_'Well you have to admit that you kind of do.'_ I really didn't feel like dealing with this right now. I was in math, the one subject I truly hated, and I needed to pay attention.

'I don't like you and I never will got it? Shut up and let me pay attention.' My temper was starting to get the best of me. I could tell that the rest of the day was not going to get any better, but I could still hope right?

_'You don't have to be so pushy! Fine I won't bother you...just kidding. I had you didn't I? You're such a baka. You really thought I was just going to leave you alone. Stupid little Kitten.'_

'Do you have to be such an ass?' I was so incredibly pissed off at that point, but even I don't know why. I tried to just focus on what it was that the teacher was saying but out the corner of my eye I saw a pink haired girl just staring at me. Her face didn't have a particular look, but her eyes said everything. I looked back to the front of the class but I could still feel her eyes on me. I thought I was going to go insane. Twenty-eight minutes passed and not once did her eyes leave me. Yes I counted, big deal! You would have counted too if you were as freaked out as I was. I turned to her, "Hi, I'm Rei." Normally, I wouldn't introduce myself to someone, but I figured it was the only way to get her to stop gawking.

"Mariah...I like your hair, it's really long." Nothing about her screamed special to me, but every guy in class was staring at me when I talked to her. It made me wonder how important she was. My guess was that she was popular, all the guys wanted to date her, and all the girls wanted to be her. That's when it dawned on me. I was the new student talking to the girl everybody wants to be with and little did they know, I didn't really care. I was in no way attracted to her and having her stare at me for those twenty-eight minutes was almost the weirdest thing I've ever experienced.

"I guess it is." My tone was cold and uncaring. I tried my best to say only what was necessary. I didn't want to be put in the spotlight anymore then I already was. That wasn't so wrong was it? She smiled, and it made my stomach turn. Something told me that she was trouble despite her outer appearance, which to be honest wasn't all that impressive.

"You're cute you know that? Not the cute in a guy way but cute in a girl way." She said it like it was the most natural thing on earth. 'What the hell is wrong with this girl? First, she stares at me for almost half an hour, then she tells me that I'm cute like a girl.'

_'She's funny...and I completely agree with her. You are that feminine kind of cute, and maybe that's why...'_

'Stop it right now! I don't want to think about it.' If I could find away to shoot this voice I would. I did not need to be reminded of things that happened in my past.

"Rei...Rei! What's wrong with you?" She must have been calling me for a while because irritation dripped from every word that left her mouth. "It's rude to ignore people when they're talking to you."

"Sorry, can you repeat what you were saying?" I almost went into another daze as soon as she started talking. Maria...Mariah...or whatever her name was, had nothing to say. Well nothing of importance anyway. I learned more about _her_ than I learned about math. She wanted to grow up to be a vet, she always wanted extremely long hair but her mom made her cut it, she wants to visit Japan, and she doesn't have a boyfriend. Not that I really cared about the whole boyfriend thing, or anything else for that matter.

I didn't think it was possible to tell your entire life story to someone and not notice that they were ignoring you, but somehow she managed to do it. The teacher gave us homework five minutes before the bell rung. I figured that if I could run out of class I wouldn't have to deal with this pest that called herself a girl.

"So what's your story?" Her voice chimed in my ear, pulling my attention away from the clock that was hanging on the front wall.

"What? Oh, I guess I don't really have one." I lied. I lied through my teeth but hey did everybody really need to know what was going on in my life? I think not. She was about to open her mouth once again but the bell cut her off.

"See you later, bye" The words were rushed, leaving my mouth quickly as I ran to the door. My next class wasn't that far away, thankfully, so there was no chance of me running into Kai. The walk to Spanish wasn't long but it was peaceful. My Spanish teacher was standing at the door waiting for the students to arrive. I didn't know if this was something all the teachers did or just this one but it was sort of weird. I was about to walk in the class but the teacher stopped me. "Rei Kon, am I correct?" Her voice was very cheerful and light. It in some ways it reminded me of my mother's voice.

"Yes." I was trying to be as polite as possible. I had plenty of time to screw thing up later, at least that's what my father told me.

"They said I should be expecting a new student." She said leading me into the classroom. She pointed out my seat which, once again, was in the back of the room. I didn't mind it though. That just meant that it would be less people staring at me. Granted, they would still talk, but it was better then being stared at all hour. The next person in the room was none other than...Kai Hiwatari.

'Great! This is just wonderful!' I laid my head in my arms hoping that he didn't spot me yet.

_'Don't be such a scary cat Rei...Scary cat! I crack myself up! Get it cause he calls you Kitten! Whooh I'm funny.'_

'I'll crack something alright.'

_'Oh my god Rei, I'm really scared._' It was a never ending cycle. The two halves of me were always fighting.

"Hey Kitten." I heard a voice say, and this time it wasn't the one in my head. I slowly looked up and dropped my head back into my arms. I could hear the laugh that formed deep within his chest rise to the surface slowly. I picked my head up again and looked into his crimson eyes. For a moment, I was at a loss for words, even my thoughts froze. It was like something out of a movie.

"My name is not Kitten," I tried to maintain my composure but it was extremely stressful trying to do so when staring into menacing crimson eyes such as his, "it's Rei."

He stared back at me, his gaze as intense as a blazing fire. "So," he paused searching my face for something before continuing, "I said I was going to call you Kitten and I meant that. Get over it."

My mouth dropped, and my eyes got wide for a second. He just stared at me slightly amused, then looked away. 'Who the hell is this guy? Who does he think he is? How could he just say that like it's no big deal!' I ranted, my mind screaming things my mouth wouldn't dare speak.

_'See I told you, you like him.' _I was all of three seconds from wanting to shoot the person closest to me, or pound my head on the nearest desk. Either way someone was going to get hurt.

'How the hell do you figure that?' I heard the voice sigh as if it was tired of me. If it was, that would be really awkward seeing as how its been bothering me the entire time I've been at school.

_'Do we have to go through this again? You haven't stopped thinking about him since you met him...'_

'So what, that proves nothing.' I interrupted.

_'LET ME FINISH! GOD YOU'RE RUDE!'_

'Ok fine continue.'

_'Thank you. Now as I was saying, you haven't stopped thinking about him since you met him, your heart speeds up every time you see him, you don't know what to say to him, you notice every little thing about him, and you don't notice when you're staring at him...like now for example.' _When I finally did pull out of my daze and away from that annoying little voice, I blushed when I noticed that I was staring at him. Even then, I couldn't pull my eyes away from him. What was it about him that made me lose all train of thought and power of observation for anything around me?

When he looked at me out the corner of his eye my blush darkened, if it was at all possible at that point. I started to get that familiar dizzy feeling, and I tried to shake it off. He turned a little in his seat to face me. His face said nothing but his eyes looked into mine as if trying to ask something. Looking at him did nothing to help the dizziness. In fact, it had only gotten worse. It felt like my throat was closing up and I was struggling to breath.

I stood up and tried to run but just as fast as I stood, I fell to the ground with a loud thud. Everything was starting to get cloudy and I heard the teacher tell someone to take me to the nurses office. I felt warm arms wrap around me almost protectively as wind hit my face. It wasn't cold wind, just wind like I was being moved at a fast pace. My vision was getting darker as everything around me lost its color. I fought to keep my eyes open. The last time this happen I had been close to death and I wasn't sure if I was far from it now. The only hope I had rested in the sentence that was spoken before everything went black.

"It's going to be ok Kitten."

* * *

_**Faye: So how was the chapter?**_

_**Rei: Mmmmmm**_

_**Faye: What was that Rei? I can't hear you?**_

_**Kai: Why don't you untie the baka?**_

_**Faye: He deserves it. Just be happy that's not you.**_

_**Kai: Whatever. **_

_**Faye: So that was the end of chapter 2 and I hoped you liked it. Review and let me know what you think.**_

_**Rei: MMMMMMMM MMMMM MMMMM!**_

_**Faye: SHUT-UP! Well bye bye till next chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3: A Step in the Right Direction

_**Faye: Well here's chapter 3**_

_**Kai: I think the know that.**_

_**Rei: Let her have her fun.**_

_**Faye: Yeah!...Hey...wait no never mind. Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all like this chapter as well. It is kinda dark though...sorry. It's not that bad though I promise.**_

_**Rei: Does this involve me?**_

_**Faye: Maybe...just read and find out.**_

* * *

_Denial: A River of Love_

_Chapter 3: A step in the right direction_

Those words rung loud and clear in my head. Along with them were unanswered questions. Why had he said those words to me? Did he mean them? What was that emotion that was so faint in his voice but still there? As these thoughts finally came to a close, I opened my eyes only to be blinded with an intense light. I quickly shut my eyes that were now burning, no doubt, from my dilating pupils. I could feel someone else in the room but at that moment I didn't really care who it was.

I found myself again lost in my thoughts. All of which were centered on a certain bluenette. I found myself wanting to smile at the slight mention of his name. My mind, and feelings for that matter, were going down a path that only lead to pain. I could not allow myself to be hurt again by someone I truly cared for. It was much easier to just deny ever feeling something for someone then to be hurt later. I turned my head to the side, wincing at the slight pain I felt before trying to open my eyes again. The moment my eyes adjusted to the lighting, I noticed that the object of my thoughts was sitting in a chair reading.

"So you're up? It's about time." His voice held no emotion. It made my heart sink a little bit, but I refuse to believe that I have feelings for him. I decided not to answer and instead stared at the ceiling. My head was killing me and it was hard to remember what exactly happened before I passed out. I heard Kai moving beside me and immediately turned to him. I tried to hold back the scream but I couldn't. Kai rushed over to me from his previous position by the window."Baka what do you think you're doing?" I couldn't help the blush that formed on my cheeks as he lightly touched my face. I shut my eyes tightly and tried not to think about how soft and warm his touch was.

_'Will you admit it now?'_ I really didn't want to take the chance of being hurt, but ignoring it wasn't helping me either.

'Ok...ok fine you win I like him. Are you happy now?' If I could have looked away in shame I would have.

_'Score one for me...I-I mean...see don't you feel better.'_

'A little bit.' I knew that even though I did finally admit it to myself I would never be able to tell Kai that. I mean I don't even know if he likes guys. Scratch that, he's the first guy I've ever liked and he's a total mystery. I really know how to pick them don't I?

"My head hurts."

"Well you did hit your head pretty hard when you fell. I'm surprised you're awake so soon."

Why? Why was it so damn hard to read him? I hated it, but at the same time the fact that he was a mystery and so unreadable drew me to him. I let out a heavy sigh before opening my golden eyes to stare back into crimson ones. For a moment it felt like everything stopped, including my heart. He pulled his hand away but never broke the intense gaze that seemed to paralyze my entire body. Looking into his eyes made me believe that I could trust him. They made me believe that he wouldn't hurt me, that he would care and be there to protect me. Maybe it was just wishful thinking, but it made me smile.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice him slowly moving toward me until his lips touched mine. It was nothing more than a slight brush of our lips but it made me feel light headed. His eyes never left mine and just as quickly as the kiss started, it was over. He sat in the chair next to the bed I was still laying in, and looked at me. I brought my fingers to lips unable to believe that he actually did kiss me and wondered what it really meant. I sat up and looked at him unable to speak at first, or maybe it was because I happen to forget every word in my vocabulary.

"W...Why did you...I mean..." I wanted slap myself for not being able to form a complete and coherent sentence but that would have to wait until later.

"You like me don't you?" It came out as more of a statement then a question. His voice didn't have the smug tone that I expected it would after what just happened. In fact, it held a tone that was completely its own. One that I will forever be drawn to. Still, I wanted to run and hide in the nearest closet or corner or ...anything! I just wanted a way to escape those beautiful yet intimidating red eyes. I looked down taking a sudden interest in my hands. I didn't want to answer. I refuse to answer and he can't make me answer so ha!

There was a long silence between us and it was deafening. I wanted it to end. He made no move that said he was going to drop the subject easily.

'Please...please don't make me answer this question.' If only I could say that to him, maybe he would just drop it. Then again, he may also think I was weaker then he already does. 'I guess there is no way around this. I may as well just tell him and get it over with.'

"Kai I..."

"Rei your father is here to pick you up." The nurse walked in with my belongings in her hand. I was grateful, but at the same time, I was completely pissed because she just interrupted my whole confession, and who knows when I will have enough nerves to do that again. When I finally came down off of whatever high I was on, I noticed exactly what she said.

'My father! NO!' I was beginning to panic but I knew I had to calm down. I couldn't let him see me like that. If I did, I would only pay for it later. I knew what was going to happen when I got home. The thought of it made me want to run far away as fast as I could, but I knew he would find me. No matter where I went I knew he would always find me. I slowly got out of the bed, trying to lessen some of the pain I was feeling. I looked at Kai and quickly looked away hoping that my eyes didn't give away too much. The nurse gave me my things and took me out to the hallway where my dad was standing. He thanked her for taking care of me, gave her a kind smile, and we walked to the car.

The drive wasn't bad. It was silent leaving me to my own thoughts. Distracting my mind was easy now; it was just something I learned to do. I stared out the window thinking of Kai and that pink haired weird girl from pre calculus. She wouldn't be all that bad if she ever learned to shut up.

When the car stopped, I got a feeling in my stomach that made me want to throw up my insides. My head began to pound heavily yet again and I could hear my pulse in my ears. I thought I was going to faint but no sooner had the thought entered my mind, my father spoke.

"Don't you dare faint do you hear me." The tone in his voice was one that was rarely heard by anyone else outside of me. It was firm, cold, and void of any and all emotion outside of anger and hate. That voice was my nightmare, but I knew all too well that there was no chance of me waking up from it.

I looked at him but said nothing. I couldn't get pass the fear that was quickly building inside me. I didn't notice that he hit me until I felt my face start to burn. I felt a strong pull on my hair and I quickly turned to face him as my hand cupped my cheek that was now on fire.

"You will answer when spoken to." He said, his grip getting tighter as he pulled me across the seat and out of the car.

"Hai." I mumbled as I tried to keep up with him, but having him pull my hair made that very difficult. I stumbled as he dragged me across the ground. When we finally got in the house, he pulled me up the stairs, to my room, and threw me on the ground. I landed hard on my arm and I heard something crack. He walked in and closed the door behind him. There was an evil look on his face and the smirk just made it worse. Every single step he took toward me was like a knife to the throat. Finally, he was right above me.

He took off the belt he was wearing and wrapped around his hand leaving the metal buckle hanging. The smirk he had on his face, grew wider as he lifted the belt into the air. When I felt it connect with my flesh, it sent a wave of pain through my entire body. My eyes closed of their own accord as I fought back the tears that were starting to form. I promised myself a long time ago that no matter what I would not give him the pleasure of seeing me cry. I would not break just because he desired me to do so.

The metal hit my body over and over, never really striking one specific spot. It made a deep gash in my cheek that started to bleed. It was only then that I finally opened my eyes and noticed that I'd lost a lot of blood. I winced when I felt his foot connect with my rib cage. That kick alone left me gasping for air. I had no time to recover before another kick was delivered to my stomach.

"You're pitiful," the buckle hit the middle of my back, "a sad excuse for a son," again it hit my back making new cuts, " you deserve this. It's your punishment," he picked me up by the collar of my shirt, "for being weak." and slammed me against the wall. "Scream." I looked dead into his eyes never making a move to open my mouth. A low growl escaped his throat as he plunged two fingers into a deep wound in my shoulder. " I said scream!" He twisted his fingers and I couldn't help but scream. He pulled them out and tossed me back on the floor. He turned away from me and walked out of my room closing the door as he left. I curled up in that spot and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning my clothes were caked with dried blood and the rug was stained. I got up slowly wincing at the pain, and made my way toward the bathroom. I took a hot bath trying to gently clean my wounds. Once that was done, I got out of the tub and wrapped the wounds as best I could. I wore a long sleeve white shirt with a black tee shirt over it and black jeans. I grabbed everything I needed then left for school.

It went on like that for almost three weeks. I would go home, my father would punish me, I'd sleep, clean up, then go to school. There were good times though, happy times. They were the times when Kai and I would talk about something small, or when Byakoni would randomly comment on something. I found myself smiling sometimes despite the constant pain I was in.

When I arrived at school, I tried to walk as normal as possible even though the pain was intense. Once again, last night, my father decided to punish me. I wasn't quite sure why, but he was especially rough. I hadn't done too good at bandaging myself either, but I figured it would hold at least until I got home. So far, the only thing that anyone asked me about was why my wrist was still wrapped up. I guess they all thought it should have healed after nearly three weeks. It probably should have, but when someone keeps hurting you, healing tends to take longer than expected. The good thing was, my oh so adoring psychotic father, restrained from hitting me in the face. It was hell trying to explain a bruised and sliced cheek to people.

When I got to first hour, I walked to my seat only to see Kai glaring at me. I quickly looked away, I didn't want him to see how pitiful I looked. I didn't want him to know that I had a weakness, but more importantly, I didn't want him to feel sorry for me. I walked to my seat just as the teacher entered the room and began to speak. My mind was occupied with thoughts of Kai and the kiss that we shared. I found myself touching my lips wanting that feeling back. During chemistry, Kai's gaze and mine locked a few times. Usually, I was the one to break it. It was confusing for me. I wanted to get lost in those eyes, but at the same time I didn't want them reading my soul and learning my deepest secrets. Finally the bell rang, Kai was the first to leave the classroom. I was the last, but I really didn't care about making it to second hour on time.

In second hour Byakoni asked me what happen and I told him not to worry about it. Thankfully he just dropped it and told me he hoped I got better. That was so like him. He wasn't the type to make anyone talk about something they weren't willing to talk about.

Now I just had to third hour and hope that girl...what's her name...doesn't bother me. The moment I sat down, she proceeded with the questions.

"What happen? You really don't look well today." Her voice held worry and curiosity.

"Nothing." I said plainly wishing yet again that she would leave me the hell alone.

"It can't be nothing. Why is your wrist still wrapped up? Shouldn't it have healed by now? Maybe you're sick or something. You should go to the doctor."

"It's none of your business."

"Rei just tell me. You can trust me."

_'Damn this girl should work for news.'_

'I know what you mean.'

_'Did we just agree on something?'_

' You're right...speak of this to no one.'

_'Who the hell am I suppose to talk to idiot?'_

'Oh right.'

"Look...I just don't..." I was interrupted, thankfully, when the teacher told me that my mother was in the office. She gave Kai back the piece of paper, and waited for me to leave before starting class again. 'Why would my mother be here? She never comes to get me.' I asked myself as I walked down the hallway with Kai. I was just completely puzzled as to why my mother was here. We rounded a few corners and Kai stopped. I almost ran into him but stopped just in time.

"Kai?" I lifted my hand to touch his shoulder but quickly decided against that. I looked around and it didn't even look like were in the same school anymore. I wanted to know where we were and why he brought me here. "Kai what.."

"What happened?" He turned to face me and I took a step back, holding my wrist to my chest protectively.

"Wh...what do y...you mean?"

"Don't play games with me Rei. What the hell happen to you?" It was the first time he called me by my name, and he was mad at me. However, the anger didn't take away from the fact that my name sounded really good out of his mouth.

"N..Nothing happened." I was to nervous I needed to calm down, but his anger wasn't helping me at all.

"You're lying." He walked closer to me and I backed away. It was just like the dance we did the first day I met him in the hallway, and soon my back hit the wall.

"No I'm not!"

_'Yes you are.'_

He pulled down the collar of my white shirt where he saw the blood soaked bandages.

'How the hell did that happen! I just put them on this morning.' I looked at the ground, ashamed.

"Now do you want to tell me what happened to you?" His voice still held the angry tone but it was softer now.

"Why do you care so much? Why do you want to know? There's nothing you can do anyway, so leave me alone!" It all came out before I could stop it. I didn't want to cry. I wouldn't cry. I could not by any means allow myself to cry, but I didn't want to be left alone either. No matter what I said I didn't want _**him**_ to leave me alone.

"I care because, I like you Kitten more than just a friend would and I don't know why but I do." It was the first time I heard his voice like that. Soft, caring, and worried. I couldn't believe what I just heard. He felt the same way I felt, and it almost made smile when he said Kitten. Almost. If not for the situation at hand, I may have. Instead, I took a deep breath hoping that what I was about to do wouldn't come back to hurt me later.

"If I tell you...you can't tell anyone and I mean _**anyone **_else." He nodded and I took another deep breath trying to gather what little courage I had scrapped up.

"My father..."

"Your father did this to you? Why?"

"Punishment for being weak and for not being a better son."

"You're not going back to that house! He will never put another fucking finger on you." His rage was even more intense than before.

I looked into his eyes. "I have no where to go, and even if I did he would find me."

"You can stay with me, there's plenty of room. I just don't want you to go back to that bastard." I've never had someone so concerned about me. It was nice to have that for a change.

"You'll come right?"

* * *

_**Faye: So sad Rei gets beat by his father (cries hard)**_

_**Rei: I hate you I hope you know that!**_

_**Kai: Oh just shut up at least you found out I liked you... right?**_

_**Rei: That's true...I guess.**_

_**Kai:What the hell is up with leaving my question unanswered?**_

_**Faye: (stops crying) To build suspense...duh!**_

_**Kai: What was that?**_

_**Faye: Nothing...it was nothing at all.**_

_**Kai: Thought so.**_

_**Faye: Well let me know what you thought about chapter 3. I love you all!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Protection

_**Rei: Well I'm surprised this story is still going; aren't you Kai?**_

_**Kai: Like I really care.**_

_**Faye: What is that suppose to mean Rei?**_

_**Rei: Just sayin' that I didn't think you would actually get good reviews but then again you are writing about me.**_

_**Faye: I think they came for Kai.**_

_**Rei: That's just mean. Why does Kai have to be...**_

_**Kai: (kisses Rei) Shut-up Kitten.**_

_**Faye: ...Ok...well as you know...does that freak anybody else out?...Oh right the disclaimer thingy. I don't own Beyblade as I've said before. Well enjoy chapter four.**_

* * *

_Denial: A River of Love_

_Chapter Four: Protection_

Kai walked closer to me and pulled me into his arms, being careful of my wounds. He was slightly shaking which I could tell was out of anger. Even when he asked me to stay with him the anger he felt was evident in his tone. Even that didn't deter the fact that it was comforting to be held in his arms. For once in my life I felt like someone truly did care about me. The only problem I had was trying to wrap my mind around the fact that he just asked me to stay with him. So far that task was very difficult. I knew that I heard the question right; I just couldn't believe it.

'Why would he ask me something like that?'

_'Kami you're an idiot. Your father beat the hell out of you, and it isn't the first time he's done it. Are you really thinking about going back to that when he cares enough about you to let you move in with him?' _

The normally irritating voice had a very good point. This wasn't the first time that my father _**punished**_ me and it wouldn't be the last if I went back. I was just afraid of what would happen to me if he found me. Or more importantly what would happen to Kai. I was starting to get a headache. I hating thinking so much and the stress of last night added to that was horrible.

"Kai I...I can't," My voice came out low and weak, the exact way I felt.

"Why?" He interrupted me, his voice was strong yet soft. As he pulled me closer to his body, I knew he would there for me when I needed him. At least I hoped he would.

"Because I don't have any clothes," I paused, "I don't have anything."

"If that's all then I'll just buy you new ones."

"Kai I can't let you do that!" I was shocked more now then before. Not only did he offer to let me stay at his house, but now he offered to buy me new clothes. This was way too much. It was more than I have ever expected anyone to do for me.

"I want to, just accept it." Everything he said was more a statement then anything else. I couldn't help but smile. I put my face in his shoulder to hide the blush that formed on my cheeks. He was really sweet and didn't even know it. Then again maybe he did. It's so hard to read him. I knew that this was wrong. That being in his arms was wrong because he was a guy but I didn't care. I knew that my father would kill me if he ever found out, but this was the first chance I had to be happy, and soon I found myself not caring about what he would do to me. I just wanted to enjoy Kai while I still had him.

"Ok fine."

"Does that mean you'll come?"

"Yes, it means I'll come."

He tilted my head so that I was looking at him. My breath got caught in my throat. He was still, if not more, beautiful now then he was before. His cloud gray hair that faded into a dark blue, made his crimson eyes stand out. His pale skin looked so soft, so perfect, so untouchable by human hands such as mine. He seemed like a dream. One that would disappear if I did not hold on to it with all that I had. That thought...just the thought of him disappearing was scary.

I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist. He closed the distance between us. I tensed at first but quickly let my body relax. His warm lips moved against mine. He licked and nipped at my bottom lip asking for permission to enter. When I opened my mouth he explored it feverishly. I slowly began to respond to the kiss becoming completely wrapped in it. I didn't see the need to fight for dominance, he was clearly better than I was, but later it wouldn't be so easy. I moaned into the kiss but the small sound was swallowed by him. It seemed to end too soon, but the need to breathe over powered my desire to continue. I mean really who the hell needed air if it meant being interrupted like that?

As I gasped for air I tried to ignore the pain I felt in my ribs. I didn't think it would hurt so much to inhale. It felt like my father was kicking me all over again.

"Are you alright?" The entire time Kai hadn't taken his eyes off of me. He stayed silent waiting for my answer. I opened my mouth but my voice was gone so I just nodded. "Why do you insist on lying to me?"

"It's just my ribs..." I didn't have a chance to finish before I felt him pick me bridal style and carry me back the way we came. My ribs really were killing me and the pain became to much. I gripped Kai's shirt tightly and tried to muffle a cry. I heard him mumble something that sounded like "How could he do this to you." When we stopped I gave him a puzzled look, then looked around the room. It was plain, white, and gave me this twisted feeling in my stomach. This room was all to familiar, I just couldn't think of why he brought me here. I could go through the rest of the day with a messed up rib, sprained wrist, and open cuts. I mean really, who couldn't do that...ok so I couldn't, but I really hated doctors. They like to ask you questions about how you got hurt, and those where questions that I couldn't answer.

"Can I help you?" The nurse asked when she walked into the room. I was shaking a little out of fear. I didn't want to explain anything to anyone. I didn't have time to come up with a cover story yet.

"Rei isn't feeling well. Is it alright if I take him home?" I couldn't believe that he was being so polite although. I didn't see him as the rude type either. The only word that would really describe the situation was 'weird'.

"Is it alright with your parents?" She asked me kindly, looking dead at me. I nodded my head as if to say yes. She smiled and agreed to let him take me home. Kai thanked her and told her that he would call my parents to let them know I would be on my way home. He carried me out of the nurse's office and walked in the direction of my locker.

"I can walk you know." I said blushing at the fact that he was carrying me. He helped me stand up and we walked the rest of the way to my locker. I got my things and walked out of the school with him. I sat down on the steps as he pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a number and said something in a completely different language. When he was finished he turned to look at me. I couldn't help but notice that the sun made him look surreal.

"I'll wrap your wounds once we get home." He told me as he looked straight into my eyes. I blushed and looked away.

'He's so cute.'

_'He's so cute. OH MY GOD! YOU ARE SO ANNOYING I WISH I COULD SHOOT MYSELF!' _

'Hey you're the one who wanted me to admit it in the first place.' This was getting old very fast. I hated this irritating voice. It chose the worse time to make itself known.

_'Well I didn't think about the fact that not only do I have to put up with all the sexy thoughts you have about him, but also that you're too much of a coward to do anything about it.'_

'I just...maybe you're right.'

_'Oh you're no fun at all right now. I'm going back to sleep.'_

"Come on Kitten the car's here." His voice pulled me out of the conversation I was having with myself. He stood up to dust the invisible dirt of his jeans then helped me up. I laughed and walked with him to the car. He gave me weird look, probably wondering why I just laughed but it didn't show in his face and he didn't ask.

When we got in the car he told the driver something in yet another language that I didn't understand. The driver nodded and we pulled off. The school was getting smaller and smaller as we got farther away. I couldn't believe that I was actually going through with this. I was giving up everything to be with him. Even though my everything was most people's nothing. I was scared to open up again just to be hurt. I stared out the window, not really paying attention to anything we were passing , just thinking about how this would work out. So many times bad images invaded my mind, but the few good ones that I had out weighed those. I was going to go through with this in order to control my own life. I smiled at the thought, but I knew it was nothing more than a distant dream.

Another ten minutes passed and we finally stopped. When I looked up my mouth dropped. The place was huge. It wasn't anything like a mansion. No. A mansion is far to small to be compared to this. Hell a castle almost didn't suit it.

'I hope there are directories in there.' I thought trying to regain my composure. The driver opened the door and Kai led the way into his house. The inside was beautiful. It was hard wood floors that looked like they had been polished two seconds before we walked in the door. There were antiques that looked as if they were just made. It was slightly dark but elegant in a way. I liked it a lot better then the blinding light of my father's house. He grabbed my hand and led me up the right spiral staircase. We stopped at the second door in the hallway. When I looked at him, he motioned toward the door.

"Well go ahead it is your room after all." He looked at me like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I turned the door knob and pushed the door open slightly. It was dimly lit and huge. I thought my room at my father's house was big but this was just crazy. My room could fit in this one three times and I would still have room to walk around. I walked all the way into the room and looked around. The floors were the same hard wood that was in the rest of the house. The bed was made up with black and white covers that looked like they were made of silk. There were three candles burning on the table by the window, that made the room smell of vanilla. I walked over to the window and opened the dark curtains. It was a beautiful view of a garden with a fountain in the middle. I just stood there and stared at the garden's beautiful flowers. I felt two arms snake around my waist. A pair of soft lips kissed my neck shortly after the warm embrace. "Do you like it?"

"Do I like it? Are you insane? I love it!" I turned around and kissed him before I could stop myself. I realized what I was doing and started to pull away until I felt a hand behind my head as the other pulled me closer to Kai. He deepened the kiss and I tried to hold back a moan. He licked my bottom lip asking for permission for the second time today. However this time I didn't let him dominate the kiss, I fought for it. I lost but it was a good effort on my part. I ran my fingers through his hair and heard him moan softly. It was almost nonexistent but it was there. What I wouldn't give to hear that sound over and over. To just go...NO! I couldn't think like that. I was getting ahead of myself.

We parted both of us panting for air. He recovered first and placed light kisses on my neck before suddenly pulling away. I didn't know why but a part of me was disappointed- correction all of me was disappointed.

"What's wrong Kai?" I asked but he didn't say anything. He just pulled the collar of my shirt down.

"Your wound reopened. I have to re-wrap it. I'll be back." He left the room so fast it almost seemed like he was gliding across the floor.

I turned to look out the window again. The garden was so beautiful, everything here was beautiful. I felt out of place here and it made me tense. I was snatched out of my thoughts when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see Kai holding a first aid kit. He took me by the hand and pulled me to the door on the far left of the bedroom. When he opened the door I saw a beautifully decorated bathroom. It used the same colors as the bedroom. It reminded of the pictures you see in those dream home magazines. I just stood there waiting to wake up, to find that this was all a dream, or to being forced into listening to that pink haired crazy chick, but nothing happen.

Kai gently pulled me into the bathroom and motioned for me to sit on the end of the tub, which looked more like a small pool if you as me, but I did as I was told. He sat next to me and started to pull of my shirt. I didn't tense at all as he touched me, to my surprise. Once my shirt was completely off, I remembered all the other cuts but it was already to late.

Kai looked over my body and it seemed as though every cut he'd seen enraged him more. His calm aura changed completely. It made me feel uncomfortable. I looked away from him ashamed that I was so weak. He took off the blood soaked bandages and replaced them quickly. I kept my eyes on the wall to my left the entire time. I didn't want to know what those eyes were saying.

"Look at me Kitten." I couldn't help but smile at the name. It was cute...but I would kill who ever else tried to call me that. I slowly turned to look at him. I looked at the old bandages sitting in his lap. I still couldn't bring myself to look into his eyes. He tilted my head so I had no choice but to look at him. Apparently he knew that I wouldn't have looked on my own.

"You didn't deserve this." His stare paralyzed my entire body. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him, not that I really tried. The more I was around him I found myself questioning everything in my life. I met him almost a month ago and he had changed so much of my life already. I owe him everything because he has brought me a few moments of true happiness.

"Thank you." I could feel the tears working their way up to my eyes and fought to hold them back. Kai looked at me and smiled. It was barely noticeable but it was there and I loved it. It was then that I noticed Kai was like me in a way. He always had his guard up, he built a wall around his emotions, but he was more in control of his then I could ever be with my own.

"Come on lets go find you some clothes. I think you will be able to fit something I have for the time being." He said as we got up and walked to his room. I thought it was going to be a long walk but his room was right down the hall.

When he opened the door my heart skipped a beat. Not because his room was unspeakably beautiful, but because I was in his room. Every thing that had to deal with him gave me this feeling. Except him. He made my head spin, my knees go weak, my heart speed up, and my mind stopped working when he was close to me. I felt like a fan girl meeting a superstar.

His room was a little bigger than mine. The colors used in his room were different, of course. His room was red and black. I've never seen dark colors go so well together in a room. It took me a minute to realize that I completely dazed again, and I only realized that when I felt a warm hand slightly pull on my wrist. I walked into the room and sat down in the chair by the window. I watched as Kai went into his closet and walked back out carrying a pair of black silk pajamas. He handed them to me and pointed to a door that I guessed was the bathroom. I walked to the door and I was right for once in my life. I tried to change quickly but it took awhile because of the fresh cuts. The silk felt really good against my skin. That could have been because it didn't rub harshly against the newly wrapped injuries I had. When I walked out of the bathroom, Kai was laying on his bad with blue pajama pants like mine on. When I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt I blushed and looked away from him.

"Ummm...where do you want me to put these?" I asked motioning to the clothes that I now had in my hand.

"Throw them away."

"What?"

"I'm buying you new clothes. Throw them away."

"Where?"

He pointed to the corner. It was a black trash can nestled neatly against the wall. 'Like I was suppose to see that before now. I may have been looking around but I didn't pay that much attention to his room.' I thought as I dumped my clothes into the garbage.

_'You're a lair.'_

'What are you talking about?'

_'You did know where it was. You took in every single detail when you first stepped into this room.'_

'No I did not!'

_'Really? So then that thought you had of you under him while he...'_

'Ok...ok...ok! You win just shut up.' I sighed trying to divert my attention yet again. It was kinda hard to do that while seeing Kai lay on his bed without a shirt on just staring at the ceiling. I shook my head trying to rid my mind of those thoughts.

I looked at the clock that was sitting on the desk. I couldn't believe that it was almost seven o' clock already. I felt eyes watching me and when I looked up I came in direct contact with Kai. I didn't even hear him get up and walk over to me. I jumped a little bit when I felt his arms around me.

'Calm down Rei he's hugged you before.'

_'Yeah but he was wearing a shirt.'_

'I can deal with this...right?'

_'No. No you can't. You're going to snap.'_

'You're not helping me.'

_'Look damn it, you keep ignoring want your body wants. You want him admit it.'_

'I...I...I can't tell him that!'

_'Oh but you can move in with him? Why can't you tell him? Don't tell me...you want it to be special right?'_

'Well yeah I do.'

_'You're going to be waiting forever. I know you don't wanna die a virgin. Just wait until I get out of here.'_

'What!'

_'Huh?...What?...Did you say something?...No?...I thought so.'_

What the hell did that mean. I didn't have a good feeling about that, but I didn't have time to really think about it do to Kai breathing against my neck. I couldn't resist the shiver that ran up my spine. How the hell could I let anybody effect me like this? I spent a good ten years of life pushing people away but I just couldn't do that with him. I hated being so weak but I was happy that it was somebody like Kai that broke through to my emotions. I wrapped my arms around his waist pulling him closer to me. His skin was soft and warm. I felt his skin react to my cold fingers but Kai never said anything. He just held me close to him. I don't know how long we stayed like that but I was starting to get very sleepy. Kai let me go when I yawned.

"Good night Kai." I turned to leave.

He pulled me back to him, kissed me lightly, and whispered in my ear "Good night Kitten."

I smiled and left his room. That was something that I had to get used to. I smiled as I climbed into bed, the warmth of the covers helped me fall asleep almost immediately.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

_**Rei was being shaken violently out of his peaceful sleep. He slowly opened his eyes, "Kai what is it?" Then he heard a deep laugh that couldn't have come from Kai. His eyes snapped open when he realized who it was. Fear immediately gripped him and he was unable to move or scream for help. He felt a hand around his throat before it began to squeeze. He struggled to breathe which resulted in his father's grip tightening. "You thought you could escape me. I'll find you no matter where you go." The deep voice of his father taunted. Rei closed his eyes accepting the darkness, loving the feeling of the pain finally going away. Then he heard Kai's voice.**_

_**"Everything will be ok Kitten."**_

_**"Kai..." It came out barely above a whisper but his father heard the name and it made his face twist in anger. Rei realized at that moment that he did have a reason to live through this. He had someone who cared for him, someone who he loved...wait did he love him? His father slapped him hard enough to send him off the bed and onto the floor. Tears started to roll down his face both in sadness and in anger. He didn't have anymore time to think about the situation before his father started punching him in the stomach. He yelled Kai's name over and over wishing that somehow he would come to save him.**_

Rei's P.O.V

"I'm here. I'm here it's ok you're safe."

I opened my eyes to see Kai's chest. I felt tears rolling down my face and I was breathing heavily. It was a dream... all of it was a dream. It seemed so real though. I thought I was going to die. Did my feelings for Kai really just stop at like? I didn't take the time to think about how much I actually liked him before this moment, and the truth was that I loved him, but did he love me? I found myself fearing the answer to that question so I decided not to ask.

I was still quietly crying into Kai's chest. He gently rocked me back and forth trying to get me to stop. The dream did scare me, I didn't want that to happen again. I didn't want him to put his hands on me again, not after I experienced what happiness was like.

"Don't worry it was just a dream. I'll always protect you I promise."

I nodded and looked up at him. "Please stay with me tonight?"

He didn't stay anything just got under the covers and pulled me close to him. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. Not after that, but I didn't want Kai to stay up just because of me so I stayed quiet. We laid in silence for a long time.

"You're still up huh Kitten?" His voice interrupted my thoughts of him.

"Yes, I can't sleep."

"Will you go out with me?"

I sat up and my hair fell over my shoulder. I saw his crimson eyes even in the darkness of the room. How could he just ask something like that with out thinking it was a big deal?

"Are...are you sure? I mean that...you want to go out with me?"

"Look Kitten I like you, and you live with me. Do you honestly think I'm going to let this opportunity pass me up?" He pulled me back down to him wrapping an arm protectively around my waist. "That would be stupid. Will you?" I nodded and I was lucky it was dark because the blush on my face was every shade of red known to man and some known only to aliens.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

Ok now he was just teasing me. I think it was his way of trying to cheer me up and it was working really well. "Yes I'll go out with you."

"Good," he kissed me deeply, "now get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up I promise."

"Ok." I closed my eyes and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

_**Faye: (looks around) Well it looks like it's just me this time. Rei and Kai are enjoying each other right now. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter I tried to make it a little longer this time. Keep reading and please review! Love ya!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Three Little Words

_**Faye: Look Kai and Rei go to separate corners. You're not allowed to touch each other anymore.**_

_**Rei: Why not...you know you have to introduce the fifth chapter right?**_

_**Kai: (smirks)**_

_**Faye: Oh right! Well here is the fifth chapter read, review, and I hope you like it. By the way you all know that I don't own this although I wish I did. (looks around) Kai...Rei...DAMN IT! THEY GOT AWAY AGAIN!**_

* * *

_Denial: A River of Love_

_Chapter Five: Three Little Words_

When I opened my golden eyes they instantly connected with crimson ones. Kai was still there. He was still next to me just like he promised he would be. I smiled and moved closer to his warmth. He held me tighter like he was afraid to let me go; I felt the same way about him. He was the only good thing in my life and now that I had him I was to scared to go back to how my life was before I met him.

"Are you feeling any better Kitten?"

"I'm fine." I said plainly, loving the feel of my body against his. His eyes seem to study me for a while. When he looked away I figured he found what he was looking for. My eyes wondered over his smooth skin. I had almost forgotten that he wasn't wearing a shirt. I wanted him so bad already that laying next to him was torture for me, but at the same time it was very comforting.

The more I looked over his smooth skin and thought about how delicious it would taste, the more my blood started to pool below my stomach. 'I have to think about something else, anything else.'

_'Yeah, don't think about that deliciously smooth tempting skin. Don't think about the fact that he has on no shirt. Don't think about him being in the same bed, holding you close to him, and you really shouldn't think about the fact that you two already go out.'_

'I hate you!'

_'What? I was just trying to help.'_

'Help? How the fuck was that helping? Never mind, I just need to go take a shower.'

_'A cold shower?'_

'What the hell do you think!' For a moment it was silent but I knew it wouldn't last. It never did, and the sad thing is that I was getting used to it.

_'Well how are you going to explain your problem to Kai?'_

I looked up at Kai who was now staring at me with a curious look in his eyes. That look was so hot, it made more my blood rush straight to my already painful arousal. I needed to get away from him, or I wouldn't be able to control myself. "Kai...umm...can I...I need to take a shower." I couldn't make my voice come out even and my breathing was getting very shallow. He started rubbing circles in my back and I arched my body closer to him. It was too late by the time I realized what I did.

"Rei I had no idea you liked me that much." His voice was deep and smooth. I blushed deeper which I didn't know was possible at that point. He kissed my neck lightly.

"Kai..." I moaned before I could stop myself. He smiled against my skin and kissed up my neck to my ear.

"Say it again." He whispered and gently bit ear.

"Kai.."_ 'I guess you're not going to school today.' _I was too high on pleasure to even think about what the hell the voice was talking about. I could feel Kai moving down my body kissing places that were not cut. His touch cooled my skin but fueled the want and heat of my blood. He put his finger under the waist band of my pajama pants and looked up at me. I nodded. Once they were off I felt his lips on my arousal. He placed light kisses along my length and licked the head before taking it into his mouth.

My breath caught in my throat and my hips bucked on their own. He held my hips down setting a teasingly slow pace. I thought I was going to go insane. Every time he came back down he took more of my length into his mouth. I gripped the covers and arched off the bed.

"Kai...oh God Kai." I couldn't believe that this was happening to me. It felt so good. He started to go faster and I could feel my release getting closer and closer. I screamed his name as I came and he swallowed all of it. He kissed me and I could taste myself mixed with his flavor. He broke away from me and smiled. It was the first time I saw him smile and it almost made me hard again.

"You taste too good, and I love the way you scream my name." He pulled me close to him and we stayed like that for a while. I was coming down from my high and I finally caught my breath. "You want to take a shower with me?" He asked suddenly, I nodded and he picked me up bridal style to carry me to the bathroom.

"Kai I can walk."

"I know, I just like to hold you." He knew exactly what to say to make me shut up. He was sweet at times and at other times it was like it didn't give a fuck about anything. When we stepped into the shower, I noticed that my smaller cuts were already healing. I guess when you have proper medicine it happens that way. Normally it would take somewhere between two weeks to a month for my scars to begin healing. Most of that was because my father beat me even if I did have open scars.

I felt soapy hands washing my back gently. The contact quickly pulled me out of my thoughts and I tensed until I heard Kai's voice.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He continued to wash my back and I relaxed into his touch. It felt more like he was giving me a massage then actually washing my back. When he was done I grabbed the soap and told him to turn around. Once he did I washed his back the same way he did for me. His skin felt good under my fingertips but I tried not to think about that and just focus on actually washing his back. He let out a soft moan that made my knees weak.

After we got out the shower we went into my room and there were clothes for the both of us laid out on my bed. I looked at Kai, then back to the clothes, and back again. They were the right size so they didn't belong to Kai. I got dressed and Kai did the same.

"I want to show you something." He grabbed my wrist before I had a chance to reply to him and pulled me to a door in the far corner of my room. He opened the door and I was completely shocked. It looked like a mall and it was just a closet. I turned to Kai and hugged him. I was curious as to how he got all these clothes in here without me noticing though. He pulled me closer to him.

"Thank you so much." I said putting my face farther into his neck. I had no idea how I was going to repay him for everything he did. I was so happy but at the same time, I was scared that at any moment I was going to wake up in a hospital bed and find out all of this was a dream. "Kai..I'm hungry." I just realized that I haven't really eaten anything in the past few days. He nodded and motioned for me to follow him downstairs to the dining room. The dining room was a nice size and very formal. There was already food sitting on the table, and it was a lot of food. How hungry did he think I was?

"I didn't know what you liked so I had them make some of everything I could think of." How he could stand there and act like he really didn't care about the trouble he put himself through for me.

"Anything would have been fine. I'm not really picky." I smiled at him and we took our seats. We ate breakfast in silence. It was comfortable and neither of us felt that their was anything that needed to be said. Although the silence did let my mind drift back to the surreal morning I was having. The only thing that interrupted my pleasant train of thought was that dream I had. I didn't want to see my father again. I just needed to find away to escape the control he had over my life. I did wonder how my mother was doing. She my have never paid real attention to me but at least she pretended to care. I didn't want him to hurt her. I wasn't there so the only other choice he had for all his frustrations was to take them out on her right?

I didn't have much of an apatite anymore. Kai was already done and half of the food on the table was untouched. I felt bad for wasting so much but I just couldn't bring myself to eat anything else. "Kai are we going to school?" It seems odd that, that thought would occur to me now. He shook his head telling me no. I wanted to ask him what we were going to do but I figured that he would explain it to me.

"We are going to spend some time together." Was this a date? Was he asking me out on a date? Even if we didn't go anywhere I would be fine with it. I just like the idea of spending time with him. That brought me back to a question I wanted to ask but I still feared his answer. I didn't want him to tell me that he didn't love me. I didn't want to know that he just liked me, because that wouldn't be enough for me.

He called for a car to pick us up in a hour because I insisted on changing my clothes if we were going anywhere. Once I finished changing I went down stairs where Kai was waiting dressed in dark blue. I don't think he has any idea how good he looks in blue, but I almost had a nosebleed. However blood and white is a bad combination. When we got in the car I was excited. I wanted to know where we were going but I resisted saying anything about it. I figured that he wanted it to be a surprise.

We pulled up in front of an amusement park, I looked at Kai and hugged him tightly. I had never been to an amusement park before. My father said that they were for weak minded people and only caused a distraction from the reality of their life. In all truth, that is the reason I wanted to go to one as a child. I needed a distraction from the reality of my life.

The day at the park was fun. We went on a lot of rides which meant I had to beg Kai...I'm kidding he went willingly. He won me a big stuffed Kitten, ironic isn't it? We had cotton candy and some ice cream. When the day was finally winding down Kai took me to the beach and we watched the sunset. It was very beautiful. I loved the entire day I spent with him. I told him about my father and my mother. He said he didn't like either of them because of how they act toward me. He told me about his grandfather owning some big business and how he lives by himself. I never would have guessed that he lived by himself in that big house.

All day he asked questions about really small things. Like my favorite color and if I like the ocean. He asked me where I wanted to visit, and if I ever wanted to get married. I answered all his questions with no problem and he answered the questions that I asked him. The more we talked, the more I found that we had a lot of things in common but we were also very different people.

"Rei have you ever been in love?" That was a question I hadn't thought he would ask me. I hoped he wouldn't ask me because I didn't know how the hell I was going to answer it. I am in love him but I've never been in love before this. I thought about it for a little while longer. He stayed silent waiting for my answer.

"I've never had some one to love," he looked away from me and sighed. It was a different side of him. I was finding a lot of those today though, "until now. I...I love you." He turned back to me and I wanted to run. The moment was perfect until that point. When I realized that I had actually told him that and I would now have to deal with whatever the outcome was I wanted to run far away.

"I love you too." Those words, the words no one else had ever said to me, made me want to cry. I was so happy that I met him and I would anything for him. I would do anything he asked of me. I would give my life so that he was safe.

* * *

_**Faye: See ain't that cute! This chapter was full of fluff but hey once in a while its good for you. **_

_**Rei: Yeah it was cute and Kai who knew that you would help me with my little problem.**_

_**Faye: Little is right.**_

_**Kai: Actually little is wrong...Rei is pretty big.**_

_**Rei: Hello I'm standing right here.**_

_**Kai: You're right...go to my room.**_

_**Rei:Why?**_

_**Kai: Because I have to punish you. (drags Rei to his room)**_

_**Faye: Here we go again...anyway review and let me know if it should end here or if I should keep going. Till the next chapter (if there is one)**_


End file.
